Ready
by MariCareBear
Summary: Ephram goes in search of, and finds Amy after she runs away. Will he be able to convince her to come back to Everwood? Will he try?


When the phone rings two days after Thanksgiving Ephram lets his father get it, Madison was coming over in ten minutes and Ephram, who was running late, was trying to get ready in time. They were actually going out in public for their first official date but when Andy comes into the room with a solemn face Ephram's hear falls.  
  
"Madison's not coming is she?" Ephram questions with a sigh.  
  
"As far as I know your plans with Madison haven't changed."  
  
"Then who was on the phone?" Ephram asks.  
  
"It was actually Rose Abbot."  
  
Ephram turns to face his father, "wha'd she want?"  
  
"She called because it appears that Amy has run away. She was wondering if maybe she came here. I told her that I haven't' seen her, but once I got off the phone I realized you seem able to hide anything from me so maybe she was here, hiding in your room."  
  
Ephram's face is ashen, "I haven't seen her. Have they called the police?"  
  
Andy nods, "of course they have. Rose said she would called if they heard anything."  
  
"I have to look for her. " Ephram states, "I'll be back."  
  
"Ephram..."  
  
"Dad I have to go."  
  
"What about Madison?"  
  
Ephram stops short and turns to face his father, a minute seems to pass before Ephram sighs. "Tell her I had to go. I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
Andy nods, "all right."  
  
By the time he gets in his car Ephram really has no idea where Amy could be. Driving past the Abbot's house shows that Bright and Harold's vehicles aren't in the driveway and the only ones that are is the cop car and Rose's car. Before he knows where he is going Ephram is on the freeway heading toward Denver. And three hours later Ephram is at a bus stop diner that her barely recognizes from over a year ago. It was the bus stop Amy and Ephram had been stranded at when they missed the bus back to Everwood after Ephram had seen Colin at the hospital for the first time.  
  
Ephram scans the restaurant quickly and not spotting Amy he asks the woman at the counter, "excuse me, but in the last day or so have you seen a girl about my age? Long light brown/dark blonde hair. Very pretty."  
  
The woman nods, "actually, yes. She came in late last night and she hasn't left yet. That's her plate of food actually. I think she went to the bathroom, she should be back, can I get you anything while you wait?"  
  
Ephram shakes his head, "no. I'm fine, thanks."  
  
With his words the waitress moves away and Ephram takes a seat next to Amy's plate. "Ephram what exactly are you doing here?" Amy questions her voice monotone.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, I thought I would grab a burger or something, you know."  
  
Amy's expression doesn't change, "whatever."  
  
"Your family is really worried about you." Ephram states.  
  
Amy doesn't respond to this, instead she picks up a fry and begins to break it into small pieces. By the pile all ready accumulated on her plate Ephram can tell she has been at this for a while.  
  
"So are you planning on living here forever. Or are you gonna go home some time?"  
  
In a burst of angry or energy, Ephram can't tell which, My pushes her plate away from her. But once again her voice betrays no emotion, "I'm not going home."  
  
"So you're going to somewhere then?" Ephram asks.  
  
Amy pulls a folded piece of paper, "a one way ticket out of Colorado."  
  
"To where?" Ephram questions.  
  
"If I told you, you'd tell my parents..." Amy trails off and goes back to picking at her food.  
  
"Amy if you need to leave then do it. I'm not going to stand in your way."  
  
Amy looks up at Ephram, her brown eyes locking on him. "Really?"  
  
"I'm not going to pretend to understand what you are going through..."  
  
"You've lost your mother." Amy states.  
  
Ephram nods, "yeah. But when you loose someone everyone reacts differently. When my mom died I would have been content to stay in New York, where I lived in the same place I lived with my mother. On the other hand my father moved us across the country. If your way of coping with Colin's death is to take off then I'm not going to stop you."  
  
"I have to go. My bus is going to leave." Amy states dropping a few bills on the counter.  
  
Ephram stands up with Amy, "so I guess this is it then."  
  
Amy swallows hard and then nods, "thanks for everything then."  
  
Ephram shoves his hands in his pockets, "if you decide you aren't leaving I'll be in the car waiting until your bus leaves."  
  
"I'm leaving Ephram, but thanks." In the second burst of emotion Amy quickly hurries out of the diner without looking behind her.  
  
Ephram slowly makes his way to his car. He sits, without turning the car on, in the cold long after the bus pulls out of the station. Nearly 20 minutes later Ephram finally lifts his head off of the steering wheel startled Ephram fins Amy standing at his window. Quickly rolling down his window the two state at each other for several seconds.  
  
"Will I be all right if I go back? Because I don't know, and I need to know."  
  
"You'll be all right," Ephram states. "I'll be here for you this time."  
  
"I don't know if I am strong enough." Amy bites her lip while tears fill her eyes.  
  
Ephram opens his door and stepping out he opens his arms to Amy she wraps her arms around him burying her face in Ephram neck. As Amy's tears fall onto Ephram's skin he strokes her hair and soothingly whispers "you're strong enough Amy, I know you are."  
  
After what is probably close to an hour Ephram and Amy finally separate. "So, you want me to take you home now?"  
  
Amy tucks her hair behind her ear, "I'm ready." 


End file.
